


Camp Blackwatch

by Deathtouch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Authority Figures, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Brat Camp AU, Corporal Punishment, Deadlock McCree, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Humiliation, Mentions of homelessness, Other, Pain, Public Humiliation, Shame, Spanking, headshaving, mentions of child abuse, owkinkweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/Deathtouch
Summary: ☛ written foroverwatch kinkweek; day two / spankingIf he was an alpha they would have sent him to prison. Jesse begged and pleaded and then eventually cussed at the judge during his trail, demanding he be locked up with the rest of the Deadlock Gang. Except little Jesse McCree was just a tender omega. It was all the big bad alphas in the gang who put those thoughts of disobedience and criminal activity into his head. He couldn't be blamed for what he'd done.If he had kept his mouth shut like the lawyer lady told him, Jesse would have gone to a rehabilitation program. He'd be paired with some older Alpha to work on things like learning to cook and clean and serve. Then they'd match him with a mate and marry him away at 18 with not so much as a parole hearing afterwards. He started cussing at the judge when he realized that was what they were going to do to him. No way in hell he'd get mated off just like that. He hadn't run away from the prearranged mating his step-daddy had set for him just for the state to finish the job. No way.Jesse proved himself trouble enough to he sent to a reform camp.





	

**Author's Note:**

> jesse's age isn't specified and there's no actual sex but if age gaps are something that bothers you than i suggest reading ahead with caution.
> 
> this fic unbeta'd, my apologies for any errors or mistakes!

Jesse hated Blackwatch more than any place he'd ever been in his entire life. That was really saying something because he'd spent a few months sleeping outdoors and in a homeless shelter after that. Blackwatch was definitely worse though. At least when he was homeless people left him the hell alone. Here at Camp Blackwatch there wasn't no such thing as being left alone.

If he was an alpha they would have sent him to prison. Jesse begged and pleaded and then eventually cussed at the judge during his trail, demanding he be locked up with the rest of the Deadlock Gang. Except little Jesse McCree was just a tender omega. It was all the big bad alphas in the gang who put those thoughts of disobedience and criminal activity into his head. He couldn't be blamed for what he'd done.

If he had kept his mouth shut like the lawyer lady told him, Jesse would have gone to a rehabilitation program. He'd be paired with some older Alpha to work on things like learning to cook and clean and serve. Then they'd match him with a mate and marry him away at 18 with not so much as a parole hearing afterwards. He started cussing at the judge when he realized that was what they were going to do to him. No way in hell he'd get mated off just like that. He hadn't run away from the prearranged mating his step-daddy had set for him just for the state to finish the job. No way.

Jesse proved himself trouble enough to he sent to a reform camp. It was a lousy military style academy in Southern California. They might as well have shipped him away to join the marines. It was like basic training without any weapons, and therefore without any fun. Jesse had to spend the next two years marching and running drills and going on hikes with these jerks. He hated it.

He was one of two omegas there, the rest were scornful betas who looked down on him like he was trash. The leader who welcomed him to the camp told him if he was good and didn't mouth off, he'd fit in just fine and he'd never have to see 'Commander Reyes'. Jesse mouthed off the first chance he got. He even threw a chair across the room in the main office for good measure.

Commander Reyes was some old guy in his thirties. He looked like he was a real ex navy seal or something. Either that or an ex-con. He was stacked with muscle, wore black all the time, and he had a cold scowl on his face that never changed no matter what insults Jesse hurled at him. Oh, and Jesse hurled plenty of insults.

Jesse had to go see Commander Reyes for everything. On his first day Jesse refused to wake up at dawn with everybody else and he kicked his group leader in the side for trying to take his blanket away. After that he had to go see Commander Reyes. Then Jesse got assigned to work in the kitchen and peel potatoes. He decided to eat all the oranges in the walk-in instead and he'd spit pulp at the group leader who found him. After that he had to go see Commander Reyes. He sat down on a tree stump half way through a hike and said he didn't want to get up again, and he threw dirt and rocks at the group leader who tried to yank him up by the arm. Now he was being marched right back to camp to go see Commander Reyes. It wasn't so bad though, because he got out of having to hike which was exactly what he wanted.

Jesse still had dirt on his hands when the group leader sat him down in the maroon leather chair in front of Commander Reyes' desk. It was one of those ugly chairs with circular brass studs all along the seams.

"This is your third incident in a single week, McCree." Reyes said in that gravelly alpha voice of his.

Technically it was his fourth incident, but Reyes had been "nice" and let he chair throwing slide on the first day that Jesse had arrived. He said it was only Jesse's first day so he'd be given slack just this once.

"Go on, get the stupid lecture over with." McCree groused, slumping in the leather chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

Every time he came in here Reyes gave him to same dumb talk. It was about finding a future here at the reform camp, and learning life skills. It was about how to make the most of this time and how not to crash and burn. It was about rules and following them. Jesse had ignored every word all three times he had heard it.

"Why can't you act like a proper omega should?" Reyes asked him instead of going into his boring lecture.

Jesse scowled. If Reyes thought he was being intimidating with that Alpha tone of his, he wasn't. He didn't know Jesse's step-daddy. That was an intimidating man. He didn't know the Deadlock Gang. They were all intimidating too. Reyes couldn't scare Jesse into obedience. Jesse had stood up to all the meanest, toughest Alphas he knew and he'd done it just fine.

"Fuck you." He spat angrily. "I'm not some weak little brood mare for you, or anyone else to walk all over."

Reyes shook his head, visibly annoyed. "I'm not asking for weakness." He snapped, as if the implication alone was utterly stupid. "I'm asking why you can't follow the rules, McCree? Just do are you're told."

"Why!" Jesse sat forward at once, stamping his feet on the ground. "Why should I bow my head and say 'Yes, Mr. alpha' to every damn asshole who barks an order at me? You know how many alphas there are who are stupid, or mean, or just want to hurt an omega for the fun of it? I don't have to answer to them! I won't!"

Reyes' signature scowl only deepened. "That's your problem, McCree. You think everyone's out to get you and you don't have the good sense to realize who's looking out for you. You can't burn every bridge you come across."

"Watch me try!" Jesse said triumphantly.

He reached out to shove the mug on Commander Reyes' desk onto the floor. A good ceramic smash and splatter of coffee would sure prove his point. Before his fingertips even reached the mug Reyes' snatched his arm up by the wrist. His grip was too tight and it hurt. Jesse cried out more in anger than anything.

"This is your third incident in a single week." Reyes repeated his earlier words in a low growl. His grip tightening on Jesse's wrist.

Jesse winced, and tried to yank his hand back. "I know that. Get your damn lecture over with! Give me extra kitchen duty. Make me scrub the latrine. See if I even fucking do it."

"Haven't you been listening those last three lectures?" Reyes asked, finally letting Jesse's arm go. "Your three strikes are up and now we're on to corporal punishment."

Jesse pretended his wrist wasn't stinging in pain. He didn't know what 'corporal' meant. It was a military word or something and he'd never heard it before he got here. He knew what punishment meant though. That was just fine. Everything about being at Blackwatch already felt like punishment so what did it matter if they added more to the mix?

"Whatever." Jesse muttered, slumping again. "I don't care."

"Then I guess you won't care if cuff you either." Reyes said flatly, standing up from his desk.

Jesse watched warily as the Commander circled around, producing a white zip tie from one of his back pockets. He cursed under his breath and considered fighting it. Really fighting it. He could probably surprise Reyes with a quick jab to the stomach and then use the leather chair as a weapon. Or he could dart for the door. Or he could just give up and put his hands behind his back.

Reyes yanked him to his feet by his upper arm. He manhandled Jesse a little rougher than he probably needed to before tying Jesse's wrists together. The one Reyes had grabbed earlier especially hurt. Jesse grit his teeth and ignored it.

"What are you gonna do to me anyway?" Jesse asked angrily as he was frog marched out of the office. "Throw me in a cell or something?"

"Punishments are detailed in the first page of your orientation packet." Reyes told him, not answering the question at all.

That stupid fucking packet. Jesse had ripped those papers to shreds when his group leader handed it to him. He would have set it on fire if he'd had a lighter.

"Punishments along with Camp Blackwatch's cardinal rules also posted outside of the mess hall door. Whoever welcomed you to camp should have told you the cardinal rules on arrival. You've tripped the first two plenty of times, but twice today as well."

Jesse had thrown a chair at the guy who welcomed him to Camp Blackwatch. He sure as shit wasn't paying attention to any writing on the mess hall door either. He sort of remembered a giant placard with writing on it but it would take an hour to stand there and read all that crap. Jesse had never paid it any mind.

As they passed through the main office Reyes stopped for half a second to speak to another group leader he saw in the hall. "Rouse the camp. We're holding a disciplinary showing before lunch."

Jesse started to feel a little sick. The same way he felt when he walked into the courthouse the day of his sentencing. He wasn't some scared little omega afraid to get in trouble or whatever but anyone with a brain would worry about something like this.

Why did they need to rouse the camp? Was everyone going to gather around and throw stones at him or something? Would everyone get a stick and a chance to take a good whack? He could take pain. He could handle it. Jesse told himself that again and again, jutting out his chin. Whatever it was, he could handle it.

Reyes marched him outside into the hot California sun. They were headed towards the flag pole. All the buildings at Camp Blackwatch were centered around the flag pole. A creaky podium made of wooden planks encircled the pole. It was only about a foot or two off the ground, and every morning they had to gather around it to listen to a camp leader give morning announcements.

Reyes marched him up onto the podium and made him stand next to the pole. There was no breeze at all and the flag up above hung limp. Jesse squinted out at the nearby buildings and watched as groups began pouring out of them. Some even came marching back from the physical training yard. Group leaders formed everyone up around the podium to stand and stare at Jesse McCree.

Jesse thought about spitting at them, but he didn't. He held his head high. A group leader brought along a wooden chair from the nearby storage building. He lifted it onto the podium and Reyes moved it towards the middle. A different leader came walking out of the infirmary with a black box in hand, and he passed it up to Reyes who set it down beside the chair.

"Keep your mouth shut." Reyes warned Jesse in a quiet voice only they could hear. "If you fight me on this, I'll bring ten men up here to hold you down. You hear me?"

"Yes, Mr. alpha." Jesse said spitefully, words dripping with sarcastic venom.

He still didn't know what they were going to do, or what was in the black box. Maybe there was a hungry rat in there, and they would tie the box to his chest and light it on fire.

When most of the camp had gathered, Reyes stepped forward. "Apologies for disrupting your daily routine." He announced to the crowd in a loud voice that echoed over the Blackwatch camp. No one had been talking much but the few whispers out there died down immediately. "We have a quick disciplinary showing to complete and then you can all head back to your activities."

Reyes looked over his shoulder at Jesse before addressing the crowd again. "Jesse McCree here broke two different rules today. First, he failed to participate in daily activities. Secondly, he hit or struck his group leader with either his own body or a foreign object."

There was quiet murmuring that quickly petered out. Yeah, he threw a rock at his group leader. Probably a few rocks. He didn't hurt the guy, though. It was just some dumb rocks. Now he was going to get tortured for it. How was that fair!?

Jesse should have learned by now that nothing was fair. Life wasn't fair. His daddy had died and that wasn't fair. His step-daddy was a drunk who beat his mom and beat Jesse too, that hadn't been fair. He ran away from home and slept on the street for months before finding the Deadlock Gang. Just when he was starting to fit in with them, the gang had all been caught and arrested. That wasn't fair. Instead of being sent to prison Jesse had to suffer here at Camp Blackwatch. That sure as shit wasn't fair either.

He spat at Reyes' feet.

Reyes jerked towards him so violently that Jesse thought he was going to be hit. He flinched. Instead Reyes snatched him up by his arm and yanked him towards the wooden chair. Reyes sat down first, and before Jesse even had a chance to realize what was happening he was being forced over Reyes' knee.

"Ten swats for failure to participate in daily activities." Reyes announced.

A spanking? He was gonna get a spanking?

Jesse struggled at once. Reyes pinned Jesse's shoulders still with his thick forearm. Jesse thought about screaming and hollering at him and telling him he couldn't do this, but everyone in the camp was watching. He would look like a real idiot announcing all the things Reyes couldn't do right before Reyes went on and did them.

A group leader ascended to the podium. "Need me to hold him still, sir?" He asked, addressing Reyes.

"No," Reyes said plainly. "I've got a good handle on him. Just pull his pants down."

"No!" Jesse struggled again, even harder. It was tough with his wrists tied and Reyes holding him in place. He barely managed to squirm even a few inches in either direction and there was nothing at all he could do to stop from having his pants pulled down to his thighs. Jesse's underwear was pulled down immediately after and a shock of white hot fear raced through his body.

Everyone could see him. Everyone could see his bare ass on display. He was being put over Reyes' knee like a petulant little child and everyone could see it. He turned his blushing face away from the crowd. Hatred and anger burned in him. How could they treat him like this?

It was a complete surprise when Reyes brought a hand down to spank Jesse's bare backside. Jesse gasped through his teeth, his whole body flinching. Pain raced across both cheeks. The sound of the slap echoed in the quiet. Jesse's face burned with shame.

"One." Reyes counted, and brought his hand down in another hard spank. This time Jesse expected it and didn't gasp. He didn't give him the satisfaction. "Two."

Reyes was merciless. These weren't easy little stinging slaps. He wasn't just doing this for show. He was spanking Jesse raw. His big hands covered the whole of Jesse's bare ass and he put his muscles into each spank.

"Three," _spank_ "four," _spank_ "five," _spank_ "six." He counted as he went.

Jesse had been through worse. His step daddy gave him black eyes. The fellas at the homeless shelter cornered him and kicked him in the ribs till he coughed up vomit. The Deadlock Gang made him fight tooth and nail for everything he earned. He could handle the pain of a spanking. Even if it was a brutal spanking like this one. It was everyone watching him that made him this punishment so miserable. Jesse closed his eyes and pretended they weren't there.

"Seven," _spank_ "eight," _spank_.

Each blow was worse than the last. His cheeks were chapped and burning. Reyes didn't give him a second to recover. He just kept spanking and spanking.

"Nine," _spank_. And then, finally, "Ten."

"Stand up." Reyes ordered almost as soon as he finished.

Jesse didn't move. He was still catching his breath from the punishment. Reyes forced him up, strong arming him into a standing position. The pain of moving was pretty awful but, worse than that, Jesse's pants were around his thighs. His cock and ass were completely exposed and he was standing up in the podium for everyone to see. Shame burst through his entire body, humiliation burning from the pit of his stomach throughout each of his limbs.

Reyes pulled his underwear and pants up for him, snapping the briefs carelessly into place. Jesse hissed in pain as the fabric touched his chapped ass. "Fuck you." He spat hatefully, trying to jerk away.

"Be quiet," Reyes boomed, voice thunderous in comparison.

Jesse didn't usually fall for alpha bullshit but he felt his stomach twist despite himself.

"Get on your knees, now." Reyes put a heavy hand on Jesse's slender shoulder and forced him down. Jesse sank to his knees, furious that he was being put into the typical submissive position of an omega.

Reyes could have easily subdued him by squeezing the back of Jesse's neck. It was a stupid biological tick left over from the damn Stone Age that made omegas go limp. They're sure easy to breed when they can't fight back, right?

Reyes wouldn't have needed to hold him down during the spanking if he had just given the back of Jesse's neck a good pinch. He hadn't, though. For a second there Jesse almost thought he was one of the good alphas; that he was better than all the gendered bullshit. Except now here Jesse was on his knees like a good submissive little omega. Worst of all he was on his knees in front of a crowd. Humiliation was one thing but public humiliation made his blood boil.

Reyes retrieved the black box from the ground and opened it. He pulled out battery powered hair clippers. Jesse scowled. He wasn't especially attached to his hair but it didn't seem right that they could just strip it from him. His fists clenched in his zip tie cuffs.

"For striking or hitting a leader with your body, or a foreign object, you'll be shaved. That way everyone who looks at you will know you for what you are, disobedient and insolent." Reyes announced, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Jesse's stomach knotted up with shame.

Reyes turned the clippers on and they began to buzz. He bent down to bring them to Jesse's head, but Jesse jerked away. Commander Reyes clamped an arm on his shoulder so damn tight that there was no chance of moving. Bruises were already forming under his fingertips. The clippers touched Jesse's forehead, making his brain rattle. A clean sweep of them over his skull towards the back of his neck and his lengthy brown hair fell away.

Jesse hated this. His ass hurt. He was burning with embarrassment. He was forced into a submissive position. Everyone was watching him, all the group leaders and all the betas out there who already hated him. His hair fell away in clumps as the clippers passed over his head again and again.

Everyone who looks at you will know you for what you are, disobedient and insolent . The words echoed in his mind. Jesse wasn't even sure why but tears stung his eyes. After everything that had happened to him, this is what made him cry? It was stupid. He didn't care what anyone thought of him. Except now when everyone looked at him they would see his ugly shaved head and know he was bad. The would think of him up on the podium, bent over Reyes' knee with his bare ass in the air getting spanked.

"Fuck you." Jesse said again, words no more than a whisper. A tear spilled down his face. "I fucking hate you."

Reyes didn't hear him over the sound of the clippers.

It only took a few minutes to finish, and when he was done Reyes brushed the loose hair from Jesse's shoulders.

"Let this be a lesson to everyone about disobedience." He said to the gathered groups. "You're all free to head back to your scheduled activities now."

Group leaders began calling out orders and the crowd began to disperse. Murmurs filled the silence as they all headed back to training or went on to lunch. Jesse chanced a glance out at the crowd, now that most of them were turned away from the flag pole podium walking in different directions. He suddenly noticed how many of them had buzz cuts, or were in the process of growing out their shaved hair. 

It didn't make him feel any better.

When there was no one else within ear shot, Reyes hauled Jesse up by his arm. His shoulder hurt from being squeezed so hard, though that was nothing compared to the stinging pain in his ass.

"Next time you mess up, you'll be getting a belt whipping. You hear me?"

Jesse grit his teeth. "Yes, Mr. Alpha." He said, somehow managing to make it sound even more poisonously angry than when he'd said it earlier.

"That's Commander Reyes to you, McCree." Reyes snapped. He gave Jesse another hard spank on his rear end, one that made Jesse jump and nearly howl with pain. "Run along to the infirmary so that nurse can look at you. I expect to hear all about your good behavior and group participation tomorrow."

Jesse stalked off without another word, limping away from the podium towards the infirmary. He couldn't stand to be in Reyes' insufferable alpha presence for a minute longer. He hated Blackwatch. He hated it more than any place he'd ever been in his entire life. He hated it more than he hated his bastard step-daddy, and Jesse didn't even know that was possible. He especially hated Commander Reyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> please check out [this awesome mcreyes charity event](https://mcreyes4charity.tumblr.com/) i'm involved it before it ends on july 28th 2018 :)
> 
> thanks for reading
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
